The Grass Really Isn't Greener On The Other Side
by jenmarie
Summary: PLEASE DO NOT SAY THIS IS ANTI-CARBY. It's a Carby fanfiction, but it starts out kinda like an anti-carby fic, but I promise it's not. You'll just have to read!
1. Chapter One

Title: The Grass Really Isn't Greener On The Other Side  
Category: Angst/Romance  
Description: PLEASE DO NOT SAY THIS IS ANTI-CARBY. It's a Carby fanfiction, but it starts out kinda like an anti-carby fic, but I promise it's not. You'll just have to read!   
  
"What's up with you?" Carter asked catching up with Abby on the sidewalk.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking," she replied not looking at him.  
  
"Are you upset?"  
  
"Sure am."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"As in?"  
  
"Do you need to know everything?" Abby finally said turning around and faced Carter. She noticed he got upset at her attitude and questioned about it.  
  
"Yes, actually, I do. You never tell me anything anymore."  
  
"Well, usually that's how most of my relationships go." She said turning back around and started   
walking, not waiting for him to follow. He did and grapped her arm.  
  
"Abby, what is the matter?" He said trying to get her attention.  
  
"John Carter let go of me," She said pulling away. He had never heard her say his name like that before.  
  
"Fine," he said giving up and walked the opposite direction. Apparently it wasn't the reaction Abby had hoped for. She gave a big sigh and kept on walking. Carter gave in and turned around. He looked at her and wondered if he should go after her. What was wrong with her? She was in a bad mood. That wasn't very hard to believe. For the past couple of days she has been in a bad mood. He decided to let her alone. They would meet at work anyway.  
"Abby, may we talk?" Carter said taking the chance to try and talk with her. She was still in a bad mood when we got in for work. She was even in a bad mood with Susan, which was surprising to him.   
  
"Mmm?" She replied trying hard not to walk away.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You already asked me that, is there anything else you want to know?"  
  
"No."   
  
"Abby! What is up with you! For the past few days you haven't been yourself! There is something up and I want to know."  
  
"Ok, fine. I'm moving to California. I found a job there. I quit County and my last day is the day after tomorrow," Abby said, stopping to look at the face Carter gave her. He was speachless and she continued. "Carter, I can't do this anymore."  
  
"Is it because I didn't propose?" He questioned the first thing that popped into his mind that might want   
her to do this.  
  
"Not exactly. I need a new life. A new beginning. I can't be the girl you want me to be. I said people can't change. People don't change. I can't. I just can't. You think I'm broken? Well, I'm not. So don't try to fix me! If you want me, then you take everything that comes with it. The good and the bad." She finished taking a deep breath and took a thought on what she just said, all of it true. Carter couldn't say anything. He was speachless again. Abby waited for an answer, but didn't get one. Carter walked away, putting down the chart he had in his hand and walked out the double doors of the entrance to the ER. Everybody looked at Abby's way. She stared back then turned around. This night was enough. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Sorry, I make my chapters rather short**  
"Do you have everything yet?" Susan asked, folding some clothes.   
  
"No, not yet," Abby replied doing the same.   
  
"I can't believe you're leaving. Will you come back?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm not planning on it."  
  
"Abby.."  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't think I have anything here."  
  
"You have Carter! What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, it just seems like it's going downhill."  
  
"What are you going to be doing in LA?"  
  
"ER again. They had an opening there," Abby said finishing up putting the clothes in a box. She was almost done packing. She was about to get another box when the door bell ran. She looked at Susan and walked to the door. She opened in and Carter was on the other side.   
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So I guess I can't persuade you to leave."  
  
"No. Do you want to come in?"  
  
"Sure," he replied walking in. He saw all the boxes piled up. Why did she want to do this to him? He looked at his watch and made up a lie. He didn't want to stay anymore.  
  
"I have to go. I guess I'll see you later," Carter said as he walked out the door. Abby turned around and walked back to Susan. She looked at her and wondered if she should say something the Abby or not. She decided to.  
  
"He's gonna miss you," she said.   
  
"He'll get over it," Abby said.  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too," she replied with a smile. Susan didn't know how to react to this. She didn't care   
much about Carter but said she would miss her instead. They continued packing and talked a little. Susan left and Abby took a break. She wondered if she really was doing the right thing. She was moving to the other side of the country. She couldn't bear to have to go back again and put up with Carter. How would he react if she did come back? Would he accept her like nothing had happened? 


	3. Chapter Three

"Bye," Carter said to Abby as she was about to board onto the plane. "I hope everything works out for you."  
  
"Yeah, me too," she said, smiling. She was on the way to LA. She prayed that it would work out for her. She didn't want to come back. She would go somewhere else if it didn't. There were more good-bye's then she left. Carter watch the plane disappear into the clouds. His world somehow got a little darker.  
  
------Couple days later(doesn't really matter when)  
  
"Abby! Please get trauma one!" Dr. Lippin ordered. Abby had stared her first day and she was loving it. The ER she now worked in was a lot less hectic. It was a miracle because it was in the middle of LA. She was sure that it was just because it was her first day. Abby picked up the chart and followed another doctor. They worked on him. It was so quick, she was amazed again. It would have taken forever in County.   
  
-----Back at County  
  
"You think she'll call or something?" Carter asked Susan.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Did she ever tell you why she really wanted to go?"  
  
"No. I would have liked to know that too."  
  
"Stop chattering and get going!" Weaver order as she walked into the ER and saw the chairs full. Susan and Carter looked at each other and went separate ways. Carter wondered how Abby was doing. He knew he should be upset with her, but he couldn't. She had walked out on him, but he still had a sense that she was coming back.   
  
-----Couple months later  
  
Abby still hadn't called anyone yet. Maybe she left and didn't want thing with them anymore. He had no clue where she was or what hospital she was working in. He needed so badly to talk to her. Hear her voice again. But he knew that she wasn't going to come back again. It finally settled in him that she wasn't coming back. She never would. But then, he though, never is a really long time. Perhaps she would come back. Then he thought to himself that this was Abby. She said people don't change, and her thoughts wouldn't change either.   
  
-----Same time, different person  
  
She had been thinking about calling. Giving a little hi to whoever was at work. Her job was getting harder and harder; she thought she would land back into another County. She liked the atmosphere of the city. It was a lot like Chicago, without the snow. They were close to the airport. She hated it. It made her feel guilty of why she left. All she had to do was walk to the airport and she could be back in Chicago. But she couldn't. She needed to stay right where she was. She didn't want to have second thoughts on her choice. 


	4. The End

**ah, you finally get a big chapter**  
  
-----A year and a half later  
  
"Hi, may I speak to Dr. Weaver?" Abby asked.  
  
"Who is this?" The desk clerk replied.  
  
"Just let me talk to her," she replied not wanting to give out her name. She was put on hold then Dr. Weaver's voiced filled her ears.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi. Um, could you use the phone in the lounge?" She said. She hoped that Weavered wouldn't suspect anything, but she did.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"What, you can't tell?" She said. There was silence then a gasp.   
  
"Yes, hold on," Weaver said putting Abby on hold again and walked to the lounge. She picked up the phone again. She made sure nobody was around to hear. "Abby!"  
  
"Thank God. I thought you couldn't tell who I was."  
  
"Abby, what are you calling for?"  
  
"I was..um..wondering if you had any job openings?" Abby said.   
  
"Actually, yes. Haleh quit last week. You could take her place," Weaver imformed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, I'll have to put it through and get you approved, but I'm pretty sure you could be hired. You want to come back?  
  
"Okay. Yes, I want to come back."  
  
"Then I'll try to get you here then."  
  
"Thanx."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye," Abby said before hanging up. She had made a choice and wanted to go back to Chicago. LA wasn't working out for her. It was because of Carter. She wanted him. She needed him. She needed to know that he still oved her.   
  
-----A week later  
  
"Carter, we have a GSW coming in."  
  
"I'll be right on it," Carter said putting down his chart and walked out of the entrance. Something caught his eye. He swore he saw Abby, but he looked again and she was gone. The ambulance came and he took his patient in. He worked on him and saved him. He gave a grateful sigh and went looking for Susan. He found her in the lounge working on some charts.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Um. Has Abby emailed or called you?" He questioned. Susan was surprised he asked that question.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I thought I saw her outside."  
  
"Carter, what are the chances that Abby is back in Chicago?" Susan said looking back at her charts. Carter was quiet the walked back out. He walked to the admin's desk, pick up a chart, and starting working on it. Then something unexpected happened.  
  
"So I see the ER hasn't changed one bit," said a voice Carter would know right on the spot. He turned around and standing before him was Abby.   
  
"Abby..." Carter said breathlessly. He couldn't believe. He had seen her. She was back.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you still know my name and actually want to say it," Abby said smiling walking up to him. Carter smiled back. His thoughts about Abby slipped away.   
  
"I missed you," Carter said as she approached him.  
  
"I missed you too," she replied back. Then Carter said something that Abby had hoped and wished to hear.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too," she replied back. Before she knew it her arms were around him and his arms were around her. She finally noticed this was were she belonged. This was where she should be. This was who she should be with. He accepted her with open arms. It couldn't have been any better. The grass isn't greener on the other side.   
  
The End 


End file.
